Last Autumn
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: KYOUYA/OC. REPOSTED. Regret is part of being human.


**Summary: **KYOUYA/OC. REPOSTED. Regret is part of being human.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kyouya Ootori ain't mine. Even though it hurts so much… even though I know his heart belonged to someone else (to my OC, even). Aki, you betrayed your master! (me: tears falling down) "Idiot," the OC replied with boredom laced on her voice. "You made me." Oh, yeah. Anyway, on with the one-shot!

**A/N:** Aki is a real Japanese name meaning "born in autumn." Thus, the title. Honestly, I suck at making up titles so please bear with my inexperience and unprofessionalism (wait, this isn't a word). Beta-ed by me again. Anyway, please read on.

**START:**

She stood rooted in front of his ornate, hardwood door, hesitating if what she was about to do was the right thing. He was getting married after all and everything between both of them had been already over with. They were over.

Sucking in some air to calm her nerves a bit, she glanced at her watch. Ten thirty a.m. It was actually late morning but she'd known Kyouya so much to know that to barge in when he just woke up was out of the question. Tamaki had done that so many times that not once had he left his room unscathed. She wondered what would happen if she did the same thing.

'No, I'm already here,' she told herself as her knuckles fisted to knock on his door. But before she could raise her hand, the door opened wide enough to reveal a tousled hair Kyouya Ootori still on his morning pajamas.

"Aki, get in," he ordered as he gave room for her so she could enter. He wasn't surprised at all, as if he was also expecting her. However, she remained still on the doorway, frozen and simply looking at him with her honey-colored eyes.

"I just wanted to give you your present," she told him with a wry smile as she lifted up a green paper bag. But Kyouya made no move to pick it up, instead, he merely stared down at her, unsure if he'd heard right. What the hell?

"Your wedding's tomorrow, right?" she asked as she reverted her gaze down her shoes examining the tiniest bit of dirt, the awkwardness grasping her with the minute of silence.

"It would be a pain for everyone if we moved the date and Chisuzu wanted it to be tomorrow." His voice was cold. And he didn't give a damn.

She merely nodded as another pregnant silence enveloped both of them.

Two months. Two months had passed since they broke up--since that fateful day that tore her heart apart, two months since the engagement party of the youngest Ootori heir and the corporate business heiress of a large car-manufacturing company. It cut their relationship to an end.

And now, here they were, standing before each other torn in such uncomfortable situation.

Kyouya had long regretted that he had taken the chance to fall in love with this girl only to crush her heart in the end. The engagement had caught them both off guard. He didn't saw the blow coming. As expected, Yoshio Ootori had treated them like puppets of his little game. And Aki had to suffer the most.

Kyouya didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to break her heart. But with doing that, their company's reputation would be at risk. And his father would be most gladly blaming him with no end. It was utter bullshit to choose money over the girl you love. It was cruel, and painful. But Aki had learned to understand that. She learned how to try and get over the choices a rich guy like Kyouya would be facing in the end. It hurt. But she had to let him go. She had to understand.

Kyouya cursed as he lifted her up, swinging her to his broad shoulder as he locked the door behind. The staring was too much. The awkwardness was enough. And his patience in the morning had been cut short.

"Kyouya put me down!" she protested as she rapped her fists meekly against his back. He strode to the couch and gently dropped her against the cushion.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as she dropped Kyouya's present on the floor. He looked at her with ease and slowly made his way on top of her.

"Just one moment," he said as he buried his head on the crook of her neck.

She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want her feelings come flowing back again, now that she had pushed them away, in spite of all the pain, in spite of how much it hurt.

"Kyouya, please stop," she pleaded as she bit her lip to stop the tears from welling up.

He merely ignored her as he breathed in her scent.

"I'd miss this," he whispered against her ear as he planted soft kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that long wanted to break their way from her eyes. "Your scent… your warmth…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Did you know that your smell is a blend of exotic flowers?" he settled his head against her soft brown hair. "Intoxicating all of my senses…"

"Please stop." But somehow, she didn't want him to bring it to an end.

He ran his fingers up to her chest and followed the pounding of her heart. "I'd miss the effect of my doing this." He knew how much he wanted him. He knew how much she loved him. And in return, he did too.

"This isn't right."

Kyouya shifted his weight and rested his head against her chest, his ears clearly hearing her prompt beating of her heart.

"Just for the last time."

_The last time._

Aki couldn't keep the tears away anymore as they fell mercilessly down at the side of her head. This would be the last time they'll have in a long time, the last time before his marriage, the last time that she'd see him like this…

"I don't want this to end," Kyouya muttered as hugged her closer so he would hear her much better, so he would be able to hear the unspoken words her heart were whispering on his ear.

_Me too._

She wanted to feel his warmth. She wanted to hug him like this for a whole eternity. She didn't want time to end right at that moment so she would feel him on her arms, just like before. Just like the past.

But no matter how much they wanted time to stop so they could save this very moment—their last moment together—it was impossible. Eventually, the day would end and tomorrow would come creating a new life for them, a new future: molding their fate that they couldn't possibly stop.

**END.**

Please click the review button below.


End file.
